


Wanton

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Derogatory Language, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles Stilinski in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: In this state Stiles lets Peter do anything, even the things that he normally refuses to even consider, and it’d be a shame to waste a good opportunity to try all the things he secretly longs to do.





	Wanton

He’s wonderfully wanton when he’s in heat and Peter just loves it. He’s blushing scarlet red, skin damp with sweat and hair in disarray and he wriggles back and forth on the bed shamelessly to try to get more of Peter’s cock into his ass, gyrating his hips and pleading for more, for harder, to be used and bred. Reduced to a needy mess and begging to be knotted again and again, even if his hole is already gaping wide, rim stretched and sloppy and unable to keep the come from leaking out on the bed.

They’ve already spent most of the weekend indoors, in bed, in the shower, over various pieces of furniture and quite memorable also on top of the dryer, and Peter is starting to feel content but they can still go a few more rounds. In this state Stiles lets Peter do anything, even the things that he normally refuses to even consider, and it’d be a shame to waste a good opportunity to try all the things he secretly longs to do.

Peter can fuck him for hours on end without protests, knot his mouth and spray his throat with spurt after spurt of come, he can call him a slut and a knot-whore and only get moans in return and when his cock is too sore to continue he closes his hand into a fist and feels Stiles’ hole weakly trying to close around his arm as he works his way deep into the omega’s belly.

Yes, he really is the omega of Peter’s dream like this. Too bad he has to dose him with expensive heat pheromones for it to happen. But on the hand, he has the connections and means to afford it so it’s really nothing more than a minor inconvenience.  


End file.
